All my Heart at Christmas
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: A rich man with secrets. A simple assistant with a past of her own. Two people on a collision course with destiny. This holiday may just be what both their hearts need. BxE; AH; EPOV.


_**This was originally written for the "What's in Santa's Sack" compilation. If you're in the mood for some good Christmas cheer, head on over there and read some good stuff. (link in my favorites on my profile)**_

_**Name: **_All my Heart at Christmas

_**Beta:**_ Midnight Cougar waved her awesomeness all over this and even gave me the prompt. This CEOward is for you, baby!

_**Pre-reader: **_Layathomemom pre-read this for me in a pinch. Thank you, sweetness!

_**Disclaimer: **_Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Rated: **_M

_**Summary: **_A rich man with secrets. A simple assistant with a past of her own. Two people on a collision course with destiny. This holiday may just be what both their hearts need. BxE; AH; EPOV; Romance.

…

Looking around my office, I was suddenly torn between doing what I wanted to do and doing what was right. Christmas decorations were up everywhere and everyone seemed to be in the holiday mood, but I wasn't up for any of it.

Later that evening, I was to attend another Christmas dinner with these same people, telling the same boring stories that had been told countless times. I didn't want to go, but as their boss and the host of this shindig, I didn't have much of a choice.

My eyes landed on Isabella, or Bella as everyone else called her. Her large, brown eyes and long, wavy hair that seemed to always be up in a ponytail, called to me. I could only imagine what she looked like with her hair down. I knew there was an even more beautiful girl under the tough exterior she seemed to want to portray.

I'd managed to avoid being in close proximity with her for the past six months since I'd hired her, but I found my resolve crumbling with every day that passed.

She didn't seem to mind being around me, but it wasn't like she was working directly under me. I had my personal assistant, Alec, do all my errands. Isabella was hired to do those things Alec simply couldn't manage on his own. He was in charge of her. I didn't interfere with what either of them did, as long as my dry cleaning was picked up and my mail was sorted, I didn't ask any questions.

That being said, I did sometimes walk by her desk just to smile and say a quick hello. Her pretty smile never faltered, and every time I did it, I felt as though I was a step closer to growing some actual balls and talking to her outside of what would be considered working hours. The only problem with my little plan was that we didn't have much in common. Nothing on paper that I could decipher from her application, and we certainly didn't run in the same circles.

Sweet girls like Isabella didn't deal with the likes of my family unless they were working for them. I spent most of my time alone in my office or alone at home working; and I knew for a fact she didn't hang out in either of those places.

So, it was with those thoughts and an eye roll—and knowing that, yes, I was going to do this once more this year … and next year … and possibly the year after that—that I stood from my desk, cleared my throat, straightened my glasses and walked out of my office and into the employee bullpen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I announced loudly, earning a few surprised glares and scowls that quickly turned into disguised-polite smiles. "I'd like to gather your attention for a moment."

Alec and Isabella tore themselves away from what they were doing, my eyes meeting Isabella's briefly before turning toward the rest of the staff.

"Well, as you all know, this evening Alec has made reservations at the prestigious Breaking Twilight. You have all seen in the memo that formal evening attire is mandatory. I trust that Alec and Isabella have made all the arrangements for you and your plus-one to attend this evening." I smiled, slipping my hands inside my pockets, and fidgeted with my keys—a nervous habit I'd developed since I started wearing suits. "As an extra little piece of gratitude, you're all dismissed for the rest of the day in order to be at the restaurant for seven. I hope to see you all there." I nodded, resolute, turning around and heading back inside my office.

I knew most of them looked forward to going. An evening like this easily cost thousands and wouldn't be something most of them would experience on a daily basis. This was something the company did every year. It was a tradition started by my grandfather and handed down to my father and now me. They said it was a way to thank the 'little people'. Their reasons sounded so condescending to my ears; I hated it. Did I like attending these receptions? Absolutely not. Did I have a choice? Not in the slightest.

There was no doubt my parents would be there as they had been anticipating this Christmas party since their retirement. Like me, this was their way of thanking everyone for a job well done. I always felt as though it was too much. A huge gala in the company's honor; to what? Celebrate ourselves? I didn't like it when I was a gopher at the bottom of the ladder, and didn't like it now as CEO of Cullen Corp.

I spent the next couple of hours busying myself on the computer, filing charts and revising the New Year's business plan. I simply avoided any goings-on outside of my office until the very last moment. Then I would escape to the adjoining office bathroom to shower quickly and put on the tux Alec had left hanging on the back of my door.

Freshly showered, shaved and dressed in a designer, black tux, I grabbed my phone and keys, readying myself for yet another pointless function, followed by a night alone in my bed. Images of what Isabella would look like this evening, dancing with her plus-one, filtered through my mind and I groaned. I was infinitely torturing myself over this girl, and I didn't even know if she was bringing a date.

Seeing as it was Friday night, I supposed spending a couple of hours surrounded by the people I loved the most, before spending a few days holed up in my penthouse suite on my own, didn't sound too bad. I couldn't leave my place to go anywhere alone without protection or a driver; I'd rather just stay home and file some paperwork on the weekend. _No rest for the wicked_, as Grandpa used to say, before he died of a massive heart attack at barely fifty. I'd never emulated him, but according to my father, business was in my blood, so when he retired, I took over. I couldn't even argue my way out of it; after all, I was a Cullen, and Cullens did business. It was simple as that.

Not to say I wasn't good at it, I was, but it simply didn't do much for my creative side. It also didn't do much for the community. In the three years since Dad's retirement, I had been able to implement a few charities. Nothing with the corporation's name or mine attached to them, of course. The last thing I'd want was for people to know that Edward Cullen had a heart. No, it was better they not know. Better that I remained this guarded person with no soul. It made for better business.

Stepping out of the elevator, I was met by Emmett, my driver, who escorted me to the limo. I was antsy and withdrawn. I didn't feel like going. I'd been feeling less and less enthusiastic about the evening as weeks passed. I just wanted the whole thing to be over and done.

I ended up donating one dollar to Charlie's soup kitchen for every dollar Cullen's spent on this shindig. It was the only way I could justify it. The only way I could deal with so much wasted money. The rich getting richer, while the poor barely had anything. It made me feel something deep inside to know I was doing something for others.

I was aware that most employees looked forward to it. I couldn't blame them. Everyone was invited, and tonight they would all be treated as equals. The mailroom staff would sit with the executives, and the secretaries would make small talk with their bosses. I had to remind myself of this every year when I was slowly working my way up the ladder.

This dinner wasn't for the CEO. It was meant to thank everyone for the group effort in making Cullen's what it was—a very successful and lucrative company. I got that, I did, but I just had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact we all had to dress up and make a big to-do about this holiday celebration evening. In fact, I would rather have everyone dressed in jeans and drinking beer while listening to a live band. The whole staff consisted of people between the ages of twenty and forty; I doubted any of them had any real interest in listening to classical music and eating overpriced tuna tartare.

But for whatever reason, every year was the same, and every year was a hit. With Isabella on board helping out Alec, I was sure this year would be no different.

I digressed, tonight wasn't about me, it was about showing my appreciation. In spite of everything, I did appreciate every one of these people, my employees, and would gladly put up with a few hours of classical music and pretentious food in order to show them how I felt about them and how hard they worked for me.

Thanking Emmett, I exited the limo and made my way to the restaurant entrance. Alec had reserved the entire place for the evening. There were around one hundred employees, plus whomever they had decided to bring as a guest, joining us here, and I was already running a little late.

Better late than never, I supposed.

"Edward," my father said, joining me by the entrance. I knew he was going to make a scene of my arrival, no matter if I was on time or not. Sometimes, I thought he'd retired early just to watch if I could take over or if I was going to fail miserably.

"Carlisle." I gave him a tight-lipped smile and looked out into the room. The place looked spectacular. Dimly lit with just enough space to make it feel warm and cozy without being overcrowded.

"You're late," he reminded me, his own teeth clenched, but his lips turned up at the corners.

"I had paperwork. I doubt anybody noticed, Father." I waved to Alec and gave him a thumbs up with an appreciative nod. It wasn't his first time planning an event like this, but I knew he'd given most of his tasks concerning the party over to Isabella. She'd obviously outdone herself.

"They didn't, but I did. Now, do you have your speech prepared?" My father waved at some senior partners and clasped my shoulder sympathetically. I knew otherwise.

"Of course. It's the same one I used last year." I rolled my eyes. If there was anything I could do, it was be prepared. He should have known that by now.

"Go on then." He scowled and turned to join my mother and some of their friends. I took a deep breath and went to the bar, deciding on a little liquid courage before addressing the room. I was used to these things, but it still seemed redundant. I supposed for the newer employees who had just joined us this year, it was a new experience for them. I had to keep that in mind when giving my speech.

"Fancy seeing you here," a sweet voice said from beside me. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I might've only spoken to her on a few occasions since hiring her, but I'd know the soft tone of that voice anywhere.

"Isabella?" I turned to face her and had to take a step back. "You look _beautiful_." No lie. The woman before me looked like every dream I'd had of her. Those dark brown eyes were now made even darker with some makeup, her usually pulled up hair was now hanging down her back in large curls, begging for my fingers to run through them. "Breathtaking, actually."

I watched in rapt fascination as her cheeks pinked to a slightly darker shade, something I'd never witnessed at the office, in spite of all the wasted hours I'd spent staring at her through the one-way glass in my office.

"Thank you, sir." Her large, expressive eyes looked up at me, a smile I'd never seen gracing those pretty lips of hers that were now covered with a shimmery lip gloss of some sort. "You look quite dashing yourself."

Her words took my breath away. I didn't know what to say. I'd never been very assertive with women. I always felt more comfortable as their equals, and seeing Isabella in this light did things to me that I wasn't quite ready to feel.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I was quiet and things were awkward between us as she chewed on her bottom lip and looked from her glass and then back up to me.

After a few moments she asked, "Where's your date?"

I shrugged. "I didn't have time to invite anyone." I thought it odd that she would ask; as the organizer of this event, she'd know I hadn't added a plus-one to my RSVP.

She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Too bad. I'm sure some lovely lady would have been happy to accompany you, Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, but I didn't want just anyone." Smooth as always. Yes, that was me, Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corp., philanthropist and utterly clueless man when it came to the opposite sex.

"Ah, I see," she said, taking a second drink from the bartender, looking around. Of course she was here with a date and was probably ready to join him.

"You should probably go have a seat with your … boyfriend. I'll be right out to make a speech, and then we can have dinner." I watched the crease between her eyes dip and her lips curve down before she nodded and turned, leaving me perplexed and feeling like an idiot. Of course she knew what was coming up; she'd prepared the set list for the evening, after all.

I had no idea what just transpired, but I had no way of rectifying it either; all I knew was that I needed to go give my speech. No, I needed a drink, then to give that speech.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and ordered a strong drink. It only took two fingers worth of bourbon to loosen me up and about ten minutes to tell each soul in that room how much I appreciated them. I ended my speech with a customary "Merry Christmas" and "May next year bring us as much fortune as the years that have passed."

I sat next to my mother who spoke to me about my non-existing date and my father who scowled at me for being late. I wasn't sure what was on my plate, but it tasted good enough.

By the time the dessert course was served, I'd had enough of being here and feigned a trip to the bathroom to escape the festivities going on around me. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Isabella during dinner. I would have liked to personally thank her for organizing a fine evening before leaving.

I snuck out the back alley, walking down Jefferson, on to Third Avenue. I kept Emmett in the know and told him to pick me up at Charlie's. A night like tonight probably meant I could clear my head by doing some good.

Taking off my tuxedo jacket and pulling my shirt from my pants, I tried to make myself look a little less stiff. I was sure I failed miserably, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that some of these people could possibly identify me. Even though the last picture of me floating around the internet dated back a few years, I still looked the same, a little older, maybe. I supposed the fact that he'd never seen me with glasses probably helped. I'd been told by my mother that they made me look very different. I didn't need them to do the mundane tasks I did when I helped out, so I used them to help mask my identity. Clark Kent had nothing on this.

Taking off my black-rimmed glasses, I knocked on the back door at Charlie's and was greeted by the man himself. "Masen," he winked, "glad to see you tonight." I was sure Charlie knew who I really was, but every time I saw him, he still addressed me as Masen. It felt like an unspoken rule. I gave him money and time, he gave me privacy.

"Happy to be here, Charlie." He was a tall man, with a big mustache and kind eyes. It almost seemed as though he lived here. Every time I dropped by, it was like he was expecting me. Sometimes, it almost felt like coming home.

"What can I do to help?" As I asked my question, I saw Charlie's eyes look at me wearily. If he had any questions about the way I was dressed though, he never asked.

"I need someone to make some beds and help Jake with dishes later." That sounded good. Anything to keep my mind off corporate takeovers and pleasing my overeager father sounded like a good plan.

"I'll be upstairs." I motioned to the stairs and proceeded to take them two at a time.

Picking up clean linens, I started making the beds. There were twenty beds up here and ten more in a room downstairs. This wasn't one of the city's largest homeless establishments, but it was one of the better ones. Charlie's fed an average of two hundred people per day and had the thirty beds to offer a warm and safe good night's rest to some of them.

By the time I was done and had gone back downstairs, Charlie had started greeting the overnighters and letting them have a meal before lights out.

Stepping into the kitchen, I came to a halt, my face draining of color, my palms sweating. There in front of me was a familiar looking ponytail swinging as its owner danced while cleaning dishes.

I didn't know where to go or what to say. Did she know? Had Charlie told her about Masen? Had she seen paperwork at the office about this? I had made sure that the donations came from my personal bank account; nothing could be connected back to Cullen Corp.

Before I could turn tail and run, she turned around, seeing me for the first time, her eyes bulging and narrowing the moment she figured out who I was.

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know what I was sorry about since I hadn't done anything wrong, but the look on her face had so many emotions running through it, I needed her to know how I felt.

She shook her head, a smile gracing her pretty lips. "Masen?" Her eyebrows quirked up. "Funny, you look almost identical to a guy I know, except I call him sir or Mr. Cullen, and some call him Edward. You look good with or without glasses, by the way."

Her little jab made me relax instantly. Releasing a breath and smiling, I took a rag and started drying dishes and putting them away. We worked quietly side by side while she washed dishes, occasionally giving each other sidelong glances.

After a few minutes, she dried her hands and planted them firmly on her hips, turning to me and leaning against the counter. "Okay, _Masen_, What gives?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Isabella."

"You don't get to call me that here, sir. I'm Bella to these people." She eyed me expectantly, her big, brown eyes full of questions.

"I'll call you Bella if you call me Edward, not sir. Deal?" I put away the dish in my hand and gave her a pointed look. Here we were on equal footing and the last thing I wanted was to push her away.

She smirked. "No Masen?"

I shook my head. "Not for you, Bella."

She nodded. "And what do I tell my dad?"

I frowned, unable to understand the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Charlie," she waved around with her arms, her eyes squinting, "you know, as in 'Charlie's'?"

And that was when it hit me full blunt force, a sledgehammer to the gut. Charlie and his familiar brown eyes that seemed way too kind. Charlie, the man I loved to help because he felt familiar and warm, like a real father should feel.

Charlie, Isabella—my Isabella's—father.

"Bella, I didn't know." I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling it constrict, my nerves going on overdrive. "I've been coming here and volunteering since before I hired you."

She nodded. "If you're Masen, then I've heard about you. Good things, Edward. Why would you hide that from us, your employees? We look at you like you're this big, unattainable man, like a God. Rich and powerful, reserved and distant. But really, you're so much better."

"I'm not," I argued, shaking my head. There was no way I was going to let her talk to me like that. I wasn't anyone special. I was just a man willing to help other people. I had so much and nobody to share it with. "Bella, please don't tell anyone. I do this because I want to. I do this because I _can_. I don't do this for the recognition. If everyone found out, it wouldn't be mine anymore."

"Yours." She arched that damn brow and bit her lip. Her sass was more than I'd ever heard from her at work, and I was enjoying it a whole lot more than I should've been at the moment.

"Yes, mine. I leave that office an empty shell and come here to recharge. Charlie doesn't know who I am, I don't think." I frowned. "Or maybe he does, but he lets me be. He lets me help and get my hands a little dirty. That's all I want. To share what I have with those who really need it."

Bella nodded, resuming her task at washing dishes. "Hmm, and does Mr. Cullen, your father, know about all this generosity?"

I took the wet plate from her hands. "No. He'd probably shit himself if he did."

Bella giggled from beside me and asked, "So what else do you do for fun ... Edward?"

I frowned, not knowing how to answer that. "You mean, except escaping highly successful dinner functions to come here and dry dishes? Let's see, I do paperwork and watch old 90's movies on Netflix."

"Highly successful, huh?" Bella bumped her hip against mine, throwing me slightly off balance.

"Yes, I meant to tell you, but I didn't see you before leaving. I assure you, Alec would have given you my highest regards come Monday morning." I gave her a side glance.

Bella chuffed. "My date needed to leave. He had a party to go to, and I was 'harshing his mellow' apparently."

"Nice guy, huh?" I couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from my comment. I didn't know much about her, but I knew she deserved a nice guy to take good care of her. All women did. I just hadn't found the right girl. They were harder to find than it appeared.

"Yeah, well, Jasper was doing me a solid by coming with me. I introduced him to my friend, Alice, and in turn he was my plus-one. Win-win for both of us, except he was bored out of his mind."

"And you wanted to come here?" I asked, picking up another clean dish.

"The evening was almost over and Alec told me I could leave, so I did." She shrugged.

"No other plans, then?" I asked, hopeful that she'd elaborate. I didn't know what I was waiting for. I was Edward Cullen. I could have things; whatever my heart desired. I could ask out pretty girls. Only, I rarely did; too shy to do so. I did date once in a while, but it never worked out. Obviously.

I had hopes with Bella, though, but I didn't want to complicate her work life more than I already was while being here at her father's establishment. Being Edward Cullen meant there were certain rules I had to live by. I didn't abide by those rules while I was here being Masen, and I was sure Bella had already caught onto that.

"Nah, I'd rather be here some days. I love my job." She gave me a pointed look, and I laughed. "But some days, I love how uncomplicated it is here. These people have so little, it's like giving them my time makes me feel better about myself. It's a totally selfish act, really."

I nodded. "So, you get it, then."

She handed me a wet plate. "I completely get it."

I ended up going home that night more perplexed than when I'd left my house that Friday morning. Not only did I have a crush on Isabella Swan, I was sure I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

I spent Saturday doing some much needed work and went to bed early Saturday night. Sunday was spent much in the same fashion, except I went to Charlie's to help out during the lunch hour rush. To my dismay, Isabella wasn't there.

By Monday morning, I was antsy, looking forward to seeing her high ponytail and pretty smile. Isabella, Bella, Swan had made an imprint on my soul, and I was bound and determined to get my shit in order and ask her out. To hell with workplace propriety.

There weren't any fraternizing policies within the company, something I had made sure to look over while doing some research on Sunday night. Since Bella didn't work right under me, it wasn't like my asking her out could put her job in jeopardy, anyway. She didn't answer to me, she answered to Alec. Alec was as gay as the day he was born, so I knew he didn't care about his boss and subordinate seeing each other.

Clearly, I had thought things through. I had probably overthought it. If anything, I had made up the entire thing in my head and was clearly starting to lose my mind.

I couldn't wait to see her.

I sat at my desk, anxiously watching the bullpen through the one-way glass, hoping for a glance at her. By nine, I was ready for a drink, so I called Alec and asked her whereabouts.

"She's picking up fabrics for the Laurent project. Rose said you'd agreed to lend her out—"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Alec. I completely forgot." Cullen Corp. owned many smaller companies, one of them being a design firm. "Have her come into my office when she returns."

"Is there anything wrong, sir? I thought everything went very well on Friday," Alec inquired uneasily.

I stood from behind my desk, unbuttoning my jacket and digging my hands into my pants pockets to play with my keys. "Everything was perfect, Alec. I just need to talk to Miss Swan and tell her myself." He didn't know about Charlie's, and I wasn't going to be the one to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear that, sir. I'll send her in," he said, making his way toward the door.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Alec?" I surprised myself, wanting to talk to someone. Feeling as though I didn't know him. Alec had been my personal assistant since I'd moved up to CEO, yet I didn't know much about him.

_Who had been his plus-one?_

Alec turned around to face me, surprised but smiling as he replied, "Sam and I leave for the islands tomorrow evening, sir. We're taking the time off to get married."

"That's wonderful, Alec." I closed the distance between us and shook his hand, truly happy about this news. "I'm very happy for you. I wish you both all the best."

His face lit up with so many emotions. I couldn't believe I'd never even bothered asking my own employee this kind of question. Charity begins at home, indeed. "Thank you, sir. I hope you have lovely holidays, too."

"Merry Christmas, Alec." I watched him close the door behind him, while I busied myself by straightening my desk.

Before long, there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I leaned against my desk, hands in my pockets, sweating profusely, and watched Isabella shyly close the door behind her.

Smiling, she turned to face me. "One-way glass?"

"You hadn't noticed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't been in here much." She took a couple of confident steps, stopping a few feet from me. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen."

Licking my lips, I could feel the change in atmosphere between us. No longer were we both in a kitchen washing dishes, we were now on my turf. "Yes, Isabella, I wanted to tell you, officially, what a hit you made of the Christmas function. My father called on Saturday, telling me it was one of the nicest gala's he'd attended."

She smiled coyly, looking up at me from underneath those long eyelashes, brown eyes deeper than I'd ever seen. "That's wonderful, Edward. Thank you."

Hearing her say my name, here in my office, stirred something deep within me. I needed to step away from her. Gain some perspective. This wasn't me. I wasn't the type of man to take from another. Oh, and I wanted to take from her. Bend her to my will. Take her over my desk from behind. I had all these lascivious images running through my head of her: standing naked before me, spread out across my desk and calling my name, as I gave her everything I had.

I cleared my throat, looking away, embarrassed by my own dirty thoughts. "Well, that'll be all, Isabella—"

"Bella," she interrupted. "I thought we'd established that on Friday."

Hackles high, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I turned away from her. "I'm sorry, I have work to do." I was curt and sounded like an asshole. I hated myself for it. Hated myself for entertaining any non-work-related thoughts that concerned her. But I wanted to ask her out, so much, yet couldn't do it. Instead, I just pushed her out of my office and quite possibly my life, as I watched her leave after a soft "yes, of course, sir."

I sat at my desk, feeling like a miserable piece of shit for talking to her that way, but I couldn't handle her the way she was so easily presenting herself to me. Did she want me, too? Could she ever accept me? Both sides of me? The giving, nurturing man versus the strong, business man with obligations? Would she be willing to stand by my side through thick and thin?

My encounter with Bella weighed on me heavily throughout the day. I was almost thankful when I didn't see her again before leaving.

Emmett took me straight home. I was quiet the whole way, closing myself off from him and anyone I came across. I didn't want to see anyone or speak to them. I just wanted to wallow in my own stupidity.

When I thought about what happened in my office that afternoon, I felt terrible for treating Bella that way—I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. Shutting her off like that when she had clearly given me the green light. She liked me, after taking a step back, the signs were clear; I could tell, and I liked her, dammit. I was pushing her away, and for what? Because I was afraid? Afraid of what? Of being loved? Of finding someone who understood me? Of finally not being alone?

You didn't come across the kind of simple connection I felt with Bella every day. When you found that, you followed it to see where it led. This was what my grandma used to tell me. That someday, I'd just know.

And I did. It scared me shitless. I knew the moment I hired her that she was the one. I knew when I saw her in that beautiful dress with her hair down just like I'd always imagined her, and I knew it when I saw her washing those dishes at Charlie's. She was the one.

Going into work the next day proved to be eventful. A white sheet of snow covered every surface. Trees looked like fairy tales and the sky had a grey tinge to it that you only saw on days like these. With the Christmas decorations on full display, everything now felt like the holiday.

I spent the day in my office, contemplating my dull life and the fact that I simply didn't have all the answers. I went through my usual work routine. Filling out this, signing that, barking orders. Things needed to be done before we closed up shop for the rest of the week. The day went by quicker than I thought, and before I knew it, the employees were coming by my office, one by one, to wish me happy holidays.

None of them were Bella, though. I was afraid I'd really screwed that up.

Alec was the last one to come by. "Happy holidays, sir." His bright blue eyes were full and happy.

"Have fun, Alec. And a very merry Christmas to Sam, too." I shook his hand and watched him leave.

Deciding I'd lost my chance with Bella, I looked outside as the sky darkened and the snow covered the ground. This one was going to stick, I could tell. We'd have a white Christmas this year.

People were milling around down on the sidewalk. Doing window shopping and last minute purchases, oblivious to what went on up here in these offices.

Sighing, I put on my jacket and grabbed my briefcase. I wasn't going to come back until after Christmas. Surely I could do everything from home, anyway.

The elevator ride was quiet, too quiet. It didn't feel like a holiday. It felt like dread. Maybe I'd be eating with the homeless at Charlie's tomorrow instead of just playing Santa for the kids.

I waved at the doorman, knowing he'd call Emmett to come get me. Looking outside into the snowing winter wonderland, I spotted a familiar brown ponytail dancing in the soft breeze, snowflakes floating around her and getting stuck in the long locks.

She turned just in time to see me open the door. I didn't know what I was going to do. I hadn't had time to think about it. I hadn't had a second to overthink my actions. All I knew was that she was here and so was I.

"Bella?" Her name was barely a whisper, rolling off my tongue too easily and familiar. A shiver ran up my spine. I could do this. I could make her mine.

Her face lit up with a warm, inviting smile as she looked at me, really looked at me. I couldn't help closing the distance between us, snow falling, settling on her beautiful face. The city street lamp lit her up like an Angel calling to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling back, mirroring hers. "You didn't come to say goodbye." My heart was beating a mile a minute and the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close. "I didn't want to ... I could never say goodbye to you, Edward."

I took off my glasses, the glass fogging and keeping me from watching her pretty face light up as she spoke.

She licked her lips, smiling, inviting me, and for once in my life, I leapt. I forgot who I was and got lost in her. I took what I wanted and kissed the girl. Under the streetlamp, in the falling snow, I kissed her passionately, my mouth seeking hers; lips molding, giving and exploring. For once, out in the open, for all to see, I did what I wanted to do, not what was expected of me.

Bella's soft sighs brought me back to life. This was what I was meant to have. She was it. My Heaven. My Hell. My sin. My forever. My Christmas miracle. I'd wanted her before meeting her and had loved her before she was mine. And now here she was ... my own personal gift.

Her lips felt soft against mine, sucking and nibbling gently. It was perfect; she was perfect. Her taste, her smell, she surrounded me and I didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, a few bystanders reminded us of where we were.

With a nervous chuckle, I pecked the corner of her mouth and pulled back. "Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday. You confuse me so much. I didn't know—"

"Shhh, it's okay." She pressed a finger against my lips. "It may have been a one-way glass, but you don't spend all your time in there, Edward. You've shown me more than once that you're more than who I thought you were."

I wanted to cut her off, but she put her whole hand over my mouth, continuing, "I spoke to my father. He knows about you, but doesn't care that you lied about your name. The glasses are a good disguise, by the way, but the voice is all Cullen charm." She smirked. "He's proud of what you're doing for the shelter, so he overlooked it when he figured it out."

I kissed her hand and pulled it away. "Bella, I—"

"Edward, I want you. You're a good man. Please realize that." Her eyes were pleading and there was no way I could say no to them.

"Hey boss, the traffic's getting pretty heavy out there with the snow and all." Emmett got out of the limo and opened the passenger door for me.

I looked over at Bella. "Come with me? Anywhere. We can talk about all this. Please."

She took my hand in hers and led me toward my awaiting fate.

"Take us home, Em." She winked at him and pulled me into the limo.

I sat next to her and ran my spare hand through my damp, snow-covered hair. "Home?"

"Emmett knows where I live. He's been driving me around to do errands, and unlike some people, I speak when I get bored." She winked, her fingers tightening their grip on mine.

"What else do I need to know about you, Miss Swan?" I teased.

Bella went on to tell me about her mother, who died when Bella was still a baby. She told me a little about her childhood and going to boarding school. Her father was a trust fund baby, sort of like me, and taught Bella the importance of earning a dollar. The whole experience was rather perplexing. As it turned out, we had more in common than I would have ever imagined.

"All that and you run errands for Alec?" I asked, frowning. Why would she take a job as a gopher if she had money, a degree and could do so much more?

"Edward, you volunteer at a soup kitchen in your spare time. I like to assist people." She giggled. "I love what I do. Alec is a hoot and a half!"

"And your degree? I saw it on your résumé, when I hired you, but didn't really think about it." She had a degree in marketing and some experience in that field. She seemed like a people pleaser, and Alec had instantly taken a liking to her.

"The marketing world wasn't for me," she explained, shrugging. "Ah, we're here."

Looking out the foggy window, Emmett had parked the limo outside a nice looking, rather large, white house. It seemed sort of picturesque with the white Christmas lights casting a glow under the eaves and large red bow on the front door. "This is your house?"

Emmett opened the door for us, smiling as I got out, awkwardly pulling Bella with me. It didn't seem like she was going to let go of my hand, and I certainly wasn't letting her go.

"You can go, Em. I'll take care of him." Bella gave Emmett a hug and wished him a merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Emmett." I shook his hand, reassuring him I'd be fine. He chuckled and let me know he'd be a phone call away. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and I wasn't going to call him and take him away from his family just to come and get me.

Still clasping Bella's hand, we walked through the light sprinkling of snow on the ground. My mind was reeling. What were we doing here? At her house? We didn't need to be at work tomorrow, and she'd sent my ride home. So was she expecting me to sleep here? Was she expecting me to sleep in her bed? With her?

"Stop overthinking this, Edward. You'll give yourself a heart attack." She unlocked her door and opened it, moving to the side to let me in.

I frowned. "How?"

"You get this look on your face like you're trying to decipher the square root of pi without using a calculator." I gave her an inquisitive look. She tapped her forehead. "I'm very observant."

"Apparently." I shuffled my feet and took off my jacket and shoes, following Bella's lead and leaving them by the door.

I watched, fascinated, as Bella flitted through her house, lighting Christmas lights and turning on a radio. "I love Christmas." She grinned when I followed her into the living room. The soft glow of the lights made her skin look so soft and her eyes dance.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, taking her hand. "O Holy Night" was playing in the background and we started swaying to the music. "I wasn't happy about the holidays this year, but being here with you makes up for it. Thank you, Bella."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. "It's the least I could do. I wouldn't want you to turn into the Grinch on me."

Bella's soft laughter relaxed me instantly, and I felt more confident, pulling her closer to me, chest to chest. "Nah. Green's not my color."

"It brings out your eyes, though." Her lips were nearly touching mine.

I gently touched my lips to hers in a soft kiss, carefully and slowly showing her what she brought out in me. What I felt for this woman was all new to me, but it also felt wonderful. Strange as it seemed, I felt like she was it; like she completed a part of me that I hadn't quite figured out was missing until this magical moment.

I could feel her heart beat as loudly and quickly as my own, our breathing rapidly escalating. I pulled away, pecking the corner of her lips. She combed her fingers through the hair at the back of my head, scratching my scalp. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead to hers. "What are you doing to me?"

Her lips turned up at the corners. "I'm doing to you what you've been doing to me for the last few months. I'm making you fall in love with me, Edward."

"Are you an Angel?" I asked, holding her close, my smile a mile wide, mirroring hers.

"That depends," she answered, wiggling her eyebrows. "Have you been a good boy this year?"

I felt a definite twitch in my pants. "I thought that was Santa's helper's job?"

"I hear you're up for the part of the Big Man tomorrow. I was thinking of being Mrs. Claus, but I could always be an Elf if you want." She kissed the side of my jaw, then buried her nose in the crook of my neck. "I've always wondered if you smelled as good up close."

A shiver ran through me and I closed my eyes, the twitching down below now more of a throbbing than anything else. "Have you always been this forward?"

She moaned, kissing the skin just below my shirt collar. "Yes. No. Sometimes." She pulled back and looked up at me, those big, brown eyes dark with lust. "You bring it out of me."

"And you're willing to dress up like an Elf?" I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed the hollow underneath her ear. It was my turn to inhale and taste her skin.

"I'll go naked if you want." Her nails trailed through my hair and down behind my neck, making me shiver. I thought my pants were going to burst open from the tent going on behind the zipper and the way she had started grinding against it.

"Bella," I groaned. "You can't say things like that to a starving man."

She pulled away from me and took a step back, looking at me from under her long lashes, a smirk playing on her lips. At that moment, I wasn't sure if she was an Angel sent from Heaven or the Devil himself.

Wordlessly, I watched her carefully peel off the sweater-dress she was wearing, leaving her in a red, lacy bra and dark tights. "I want you, Edward. In case it's not clear, I didn't bring you here to show you my house."

I ran a shaky hand through my messed up hair. "I … You have no idea … I—" I stammered, unmoving. It seemed as though I couldn't help the internal struggle this was causing. On one hand, I wanted her just as much, of that I was certain, on the other hand, I thought it was too quick. I didn't do casual hook-ups, and I wanted her to be more than that. She was worth waiting for. In the long run, would I regret this? Would she be insulted if I refused? What kind of a man would I be to turn her down right now? Jesus Christ, look at her.

"You're doing that overthinking thing right now." She smirked, unfastening my tie. My hands were still motionless, hanging at the ends of my arms, doing nothing. "This isn't casual, Edward. It's not a one-time thing. We've known each other for a while now and we're both adults who want this ... who want each other." She looked down to the obvious tent in my pants. "Elf or Mrs. Claus tomorrow?"

I helped her unbutton my shirt and as quickly as I could, slipped it off my shoulders, leaving me in a white, sleeveless undershirt. "Mrs. Claus." I smiled crookedly, regaining my senses. "Santa doesn't do casual, either."

I kissed her fully, taking my time exploring the new skin she'd uncovered. Skimming the sides of her breasts, I could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She slid her hand under my shirt and pulled it up as I undid the front clasp of her bra. Once my shirt was over my head, I looked back down, and Bella was standing before me wearing only those tights, her breasts exposed, nipples pink and perfect, begging for my mouth.

I kneeled in front of her, the plush rug in front of the fireplace cushioning my knees. Kissing the valley between her breasts, I slowly pushed down the tights revealing nothing but bare skin. Trying as I might, I couldn't keep my composure as all the images I'd had in my head, over the past six months, hit me all at once. I wanted to take her right there, then sample her creamy flesh over the kitchen table. I wanted to bend her over the back of the sofa and tug her hair as she begged for release. I had my hands on her butt and my lips leaving wet kisses over the swell of her breasts while debating which way was going to make this experience last for both of us. I didn't want to be a minute man. Not on our first time together.

Her fingers played with my hair, a whimper escaping her lips as I lavished her. "That's good, Edward. So good," she moaned.

I pulled her down then and kissed her lips. "I want to make love to you right here under the Christmas tree," I told her. It seemed like the right place. Of all the places I'd thought about, the lit up Christmas tree with its soft, white, twinkling lights and colorful ornaments seemed like the perfect backdrop to our first time making love.

"That sounds perfect." She hugged me, kissing my neck and then my lips.

I pulled my wallet from my pants pocket, taking out the foil wrapper and putting it on the coffee table, while Bella seemed intent on getting my pants and boxers off. Feeling her hand wrap around me for the first time was pure Heaven. She somehow got the condom on and laid back on the rug before me, offering herself up to be ravaged.

"You're amazing, Bella," I told her honestly, slipping my hand down the inside of her thigh. "Beautiful inside and out." I brushed my knuckles through her wetness, earning a moan from her lips. She was panting and shifting her hips, the view was spectacular. Better than I'd ever imagined. I slid my erection between her folds, gathering wetness, and pushed forward, watching her pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Is this okay?"

I was breathing hard and shaking, wanting so badly to be inside her, but if she wasn't sure, I needed to know.

She smiled. "More than anything."

Those three words were all I needed before pushing inside of her completely, surrounding myself with her warmth. I watched, fascinated, as her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. She reached up for my neck, pulling my face down to hers and kissing me deeply, while I moved my hips slowly, getting acquainted with how good she felt wrapped around me.

Soft moans left her lips with every thrust; her eyes now open, conveying how she felt for me. How I'd never noticed, was beyond me. "So good," I grunted; my voice hoarse.

Bella moaned in response and moved her hips along with mine, the balls of her feet pushing against me and locking me between her thighs.

I could feel sweat gathering on my forehead, my muscles starting to get tired, but I was not going to let go until she did.

Holding my body weight on one arm, I skimmed my fingers down the valley between her breasts, enjoying the way her skin broke out in goosebumps. I watched the path of my fingers until they reached where we were joined. Swallowing her moans with a sloppy kiss, I kept my pace with my hips. Still trying not to lose it before she got hers, I pressed and circled her clit with my thumb.

Gauging from the noises falling from her lips, I read her tells, and before long, I felt her fall apart as her warmth squeezed me, sucking me in as her hips jerked irregularly.

"Holy shit …" Bella said, breathlessly, pulling my face to hers to kiss me and suck at my bottom lip. She seemed to like doing that, and I was all about letting her do whatever she wanted. At this point, I was going to follow her anywhere, including into my own bliss.

With the feel of her lips on mine and her fingers squeezing my butt, pushing my hips into hers, I finally let go, grunting as I pushed into her in a few choppy moves.

"Holy shit, for sure," I mirrored her words, chuckling and burying my face in the crook of her neck. I kissed her softly and got up, pulling off the used condom. "I'll just go—" I pointed to the door, suddenly wondering where the bathroom was located.

Bella pulled herself up, taking my hand in hers. "Come on, lover boy. We're taking a shower."

I wasn't going to argue with that either. I was pretty sure, right then and there, that she had me wrapped around her little finger.

I followed her upstairs and into the bathroom where we each took our time washing one another. Being with her this way was such a stark contrast to all the other times we'd spent together, that it almost felt like a dream or an out of body experience.

"You're sure you want me to sleep here," I asked her, once we were both dry and wrapped up in towels. Bella was drying her hair, while I sat on the edge of her bed and watched.

"Yeah," she answered, turning around and going to a dresser. "I told you, Edward. You're stuck with me now, for as long as you'll have me." She rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a shirt.

"That sounds promising." I laughed; she certainly had a quirky sense of humor about her. This was all new to me, and I liked it. It made me feel lighter, and balanced out some of my doubts.

She threw the shirt at my head, giggling when I fell back on the bed and pressed it to my face, inhaling its Bella scent. "I don't think I fit in your shirt, Bella."

I felt her crawl up my body and settle on my lap. Removing the shirt from me, Bella beamed. "I can't sleep without a top."

My hands found her hips and I watched her pull the t-shirt over her breasts, hiding them from me. "That's too bad," I said, pouting.

She pushed me back and hovered over me, her face above mine. "Hmm, promises, promises, Mr. Cullen, sir."

I pulled her to me, shifting my hips and showing her what she was doing to me with her flirting. "I'm a man of my words, Miss Swan." I grinned and kissed her softly.

She pulled back, pressing kisses to the scruff on my chin. "All kidding aside, we do need to sleep if we want to be Santa and Mrs. Claus tomorrow." She fake-pouted and crawled up the bed.

I followed behind her and got under the covers. I felt overwhelmed with everything that had happened, but cuddling next to her and feeling her warmth in my arms made me content and complete. I couldn't imagine spending another night alone in my own bed.

We said our goodnights and Bella shifted, her hands clapping and turning off the lights. "The Clapper?"

"This used to be my grandparents' house. My grandmother was a quirky one." She kissed my chest over my heart, and before I knew it, her breaths were coming out even and she'd fallen asleep in my arms.

Waking up in a strange bed, and a strange house, oddly didn't feel strange at all. I watched Bella slip on a pair of purple polka dot panties and groaned when she turned around, bare chested, to smirk at me. "You do a poor imitation of a sleeping man, boss."

I sat up, my eyes following each movement as she got dressed. "I didn't hear you get up." I ran a hand through the mess on my head.

A t-shirt and jean-covered Bella crawled over to me and settled on top of my legs. "That's because you were out like a light, and I didn't want to wake you." She pecked the corner of my mouth and jumped off the bed. "Now, let's go. We have to get you into a Santa suit and see some kids about some gifts."

It seemed that Bella had thought of everything, as I noticed the clothes I'd worn yesterday, and had left strewn about the living room, were now neatly folded and sitting on the bed. I stretched and slowly got dressed, looking around Bella's room.

In the light of day, I noticed a few items that seemed to have this quirky side of her personality written all over them. None of the furniture matched, but it felt more comfortable than the contrived perfectly matched catalogue I had going on in my own house.

An antique frame with a young Bella and an older couple sat on her nightstand and, for some reason, it made me feel almost jealous of the kind of personal relationships she had with her family.

"Those are my grandparents." I heard from behind me, a pair of arms wrapping around my middle. "They were wonderful."

"I bet they were." I turned and hugged her. "Your whole family sounds wonderful, Bella."

"They were." She took my hand in hers, pulling me toward the door. "Now, I'm hungry. Come feed me, Edward."

I laughed and followed her throughout the house as she turned off Christmas lights. Before I knew it, we were in her car and headed downtown.

"I didn't know you drove," I told her, perplexed. There were still a lot of things I had no idea about, but I wanted to know it all.

"My employer provides a driver for his employees to run errands. Who am I to refuse such luxury?" She smirked, side eyeing me.

"Duly noted, Miss Swan." I chuckled. I loved the way she pushed my buttons and knew exactly what to say at exactly the right moment.

"That's Mrs. Claus to you, sir."

We ended up at an IHOP, where we talked about nothing and everything while loading up on enough carbs and sweets to last a lifetime. Once we were done, Bella assured me I didn't need to get changed and drove us to the shelter.

"It'll be fine, Edward. You'll make a great Santa," she reassured me once I had the suit on. I wasn't one hundred percent serious about doing it, but I didn't have it in me to tell her that. Instead, I sucked it up and put on the beard. "You look so handsome, Santa. Give me a few minutes and my outfit will match yours."

I watched her walk away and adjusted my beard and wig, penning white eyebrow pencil through my bushy eyebrows. My belly was huge and once I looked at the whole package, it wasn't half bad.

"My, my, Santa. Wanna come down my chimney later?" Bella asked from behind me. I turned around, my mouth falling open as I took in what she was wearing.

"When you said Mrs. Claus, I thought you meant a long skirt and a white bun, not ... this ... holy ho, ho, ho!" I walked over to her and kissed her ruby-red lips.

"I believe Santa is a cradle robber." She patted my belly and pulled away. "Let's go give those kids a Christmas, husband of mine."

And we did. For the next five hours, we gave away present after present to all the underprivileged kids who dropped into the shelter. I did my best to listen while they told me what they wanted, and tried to watch as much as I could while some of them opened their gifts. The light in their eyes and bright smiles were the best gift I could ever receive.

"It's great, isn't it?" Bella asked when we took a little break to drink some coffee and have cookies alongside the other workers.

"Thank you for encouraging me to do this today. Charlie had asked, and I wanted to pull out, but actually going through with it … I can't tell you, Bella." Emotions were high, and I smiled, watching the warmth and emotion show on her face.

"I know." She leaned her head against my shoulder while we both watched the kids flutter around the room, most playing with their toys while others ate cookies and drank hot chocolate. "Most of them probably won't have anything else. Dad usually plays Santa, you know. He loves this; says it's the best part of his Christmas."

My eyes landed on Charlie. His smile was a mile wide while he sat with a little boy and played with the Matchbox cars the boy had just received. "He's great with them; with everyone, actually."

"He is," Bella agreed. "We were wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with us tomorrow?"

I turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Edward, there's not much I can give you, but I'm pretty sure you got all my heart." She reached up and kissed me chastely. "And I don't plan on waking up alone tomorrow morning, so you may as well come with me."

I wanted to. I wanted to be with her all the time. I wanted to wake up next to her and know what cereal she ate for breakfast. I wanted to know what else lurked in her grandma's old house. I wanted to see Bella for everything she was and love her for everything she wasn't.

"I never imagined Christmas could feel like this, Bella." I took her face between my palms and pressed my forehead to hers. "I think you had all my heart the moment I laid my eyes on you." I kissed her lips. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus."

-THE END-


End file.
